


Here There Be Monsters

by PastelWolf88



Series: Here There Be Monsters [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bottom Sehun, Daddy Kink, Drama, Eventual Smut, M/M, Monster World, Romantic Comedy, Top Lu Han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWolf88/pseuds/PastelWolf88
Summary: Luhan is curious and finds himself in The Monster Den: for monsters only. Well he's a goddamn human but the monster world is way too exciting.





	1. The Alley

_Woah, it's chilly_ , Luhan thinks to himself as he walks down the street, looking around himself. It's too quiet, too dark, too cold...

There's an alley that he's never noticed before. It doesn't have a name, it's just an alley. Where does it lead? Luhan is sure there has never been an alley before. Why is there now...? How...?

He's just coming back from work at KFC. Yeah, he's a loser with a loser job and he lives with his parents at age 25, so what? At least his father owns a big ass company that his big brother will inherit after their father retires. But you gotta help a little brother in need, right? Luhan's big brother would not abandon his baby brother just like that, right?

Yeah, of course he wouldn't.

But now to the alley. Luhan shifts his hair from his eyes and takes the KFC cap off of his head. He narrows his eyes when noticing a pub of some sort, bright lights pointing to its name, _The Monster Den_. He walks closer to it. Sure, why not have a drink and some fun, maybe find a beauty to spend the night with?

So he walks to the door, unaware about the world around him changing, and the alley to the human world closing... Trapping him inside the world he now stepped into, a world filled with _monsters_.

Music is blasting. Woah, these guys are playing brutal dubstep! Now this is the kind of music Luhan enjoys. He already jams to the beat and smirks to himself. This place isn't so bad. Maybe the cool people hang out here, queers and, punks and, freaks. Those kind of people.

Luhan walks further into the den, dodging people who glare at him weirdly. Why exactly? He makes his way to the bar, sits down on one of the stools and the bartender turns to him. The bar is nicely neon-colored and funky, filled with alcohols and flavors Luhan has never seen. Like, what exactly are these eyeballs in a jar?

That's when it hits him. He looks up at the bartender to notice that the creature has only one eye in the middle of the space you're supposed to have two. The creature's hair is purple! But they seem to have boobs, so Luhan guesses they're a woman.

They both seem kind of shocked to see each other. Luhan blinks a few times when looking at the bartender who blinks her one eye. She seems a bit reluctant to talk to him and she sniffs the air, just like the green creature next to Luhan.

That green creature has tentacles! And smells like fish! Ew, gross! The creature is sipping a drink that has an eyeball in there! Double ew!

Then Luhan looks all around himself. These creatures... are totally not what he thought. These creatures... these... are monsters. From his nightmares. Legends he has heard of... from little children.

"So", the bartender starts calmly, not to make the human jump. She even sounds like a girl, so Luhan thinks she must be a female. "What has brought you here, human?"

The man blinks a few times. He hears slimy moving as the tentacle creature next to him looks at him with wide eyes. Don't take it wrong, this tentacle creature is not ugly, they're just a bit green and smelly.

"I..." Luhan starts when he looks at the bartender in disbelief. "I just saw this alley... And thought that why haven't I seen this before..."

"Oh, so you're on adventure", she chuckles. "This is The Monster Den, also known as the portal between your world and our world. The human world and the monster world. You must be new to The Monster Den. Face like yours could never be forgotten."

Luhan narrows his eyes. Was she flirting with him? Or is monster flirting different...?

"Uhm... Thank you, I guess. Could you explain more about this monster world and the fuck is this place?"

She shakes her head while frowning a bit, "Sorry, man, but you have to play with the rules. If you do not pass the test, you cannot know anything about The Monster Den nor the monster world."

"Then what is the test?" he asks with a demanding gaze. He wants to know what the fuck is going on and what the hell is this place. He doesn't really have a future in that human world so why not explore this place a bit?

The cyclops looks at him with a dreadful gaze and points her finger to a table in the corner of the den. There is a white man with black crow wings across another who just simply looks like a small, white hulk with some black veins. Right next to the crow winged man is sitting a man who looks like he had a bird nest on his head, feathers and yellow eyes. On his side is clinging a boy with a tight white t-shirt with the text 'Daddy's Little Monster'. His hair are styled like he had horns and his skin is very pale. On the white hulk's side is clinging a boy who is dark, like his skin was crippling stone, and who also has a tight white t-shirt with the text 'Baby Monster'.

Luhan looks at all of them alternatively. Is he supposed to battle them or something? He's already thinking of tactics how to talk his way out of this world.

"What do I have to do with them?" he wonders. The bartender keeps pointing at them.

"Just go there. They will tell you. Before you've completed the task, you can't order anything from me. If you cannot complete the task, you're kicked out the den to wait until the alley opens up to the human world."

Luhan nods determinedly as he walks to the corner of the room. The monsters have not gathered up so tightly in this area, so he doesn't have to dodge anyone. He walks up to them and clears his throat a little bit.

The boy who has his hair styled like he had horns sniffs the air a few times. Then his gaze collides with Luhan's. His black eyes are cute and intimidating, scary, at the same time. It kinda freaks Luhan out. His eyes are rounded with black makeup and his lips are a little bit of cherry pink and glossy.

The boy points his finger at Luhan and says, "Human."

All the other four turn to look at Luhan and the said person gulps very loudly. Suddenly he wants to run out the door and go back to his world where he came from. And this all by just stares and a simple _'human'._

Luhan decides to be polite, so he bows for them.

"Hello gentlemen... The bartender told me that you have a task for me, if I wish to proceed to the monster world."

"And why the hell do you want to go to the monster world? Why the hell are you in The Monster Den?" the crow-winged man wonders. Luhan raises his head to look at the ceiling, like he had answers there. The bird nest haired guy also looks up at the ceiling, earning a chuckle from the boy who sits on his lap.

"I... Uh... Curiosity...?" he replies with a question. The monsters all glance at each other, but then shrug. The reply was fair enough for them, which just makes Luhan all the more weirded out.

"Since you want into the monster world, you need to fulfill this one task", the crow-winged man says as he takes a better position. Luhan is ready to run away if it includes fighting or something as horrible. He's actually pretty much almost going away immediately, shifting nearer the door.

Ugh why do they keep silent for so long, Luhan doesn't understand. What's wrong with them?

"You need to beat me in The Ruler."

"What's The Ruler?" Luhan wonders, the worst coming up to his mind. Maybe some kind monster kung fu?

The crow-winged guy splats cards on the table.

"A card game."

Wait what.

Luhan blinks a few times and looks at him with disbelief.

"A card game? Nothing else?"

"Nope. Just a round of The Ruler, you win, and you have the ticket to the monster world."

A card game!

Luhan immediately sits down.

This sounds way easier than he thought. And he's a master at card games!

"What's your name, human?" the crow-winged man asks as the pretty boy with the hair shaped as horns starts to share them their cards. He gives Luhan a flirty smile and the human does notice it.

"My name is Luhan."

"It's nice to meet you, Luhan. My name is Xiumin. And this, is my little brother Sehun." He means the boy who's giving out the cards and smiling seductively to him. Daddy's little monster. Luhan's not sure if that little monster is looking for a daddy or why is he giving those flirty gazes to him.

"And this is Yixing", Sehun introduces the bird nest haired guy. "This is D.O", he says about the small white hulk.

"And my name is Kai", the other boy on D.O's arm tells, with a small smile.

"Yixing and D.O rarely talk so we need to speak for them."

"Shut up, Sehun, you're talking too much again", Xiumin grunts. Sehun rolls his eyes when sitting back on Yixing's lap, the other monster caressing his thighs. Luhan wonders if he likes it or not, but when hearing the boy chuckle, he's pretty sure he does.

Xiumin takes out the cards and starts giving them to him. Luhan doesn't know the rules and he's very lost. Maybe that is the catch? They don't tell the instructions and they are supposed to beat the game, that's how they keep humans away from the monster world.

"Are you gonna explain the rules to me?"

"No rules can be told before you've completed the task."

Luhan was right. They're playing dirty. And they do not want anyone in the monster world. The human grunts. He doesn't actually know why does he want in the monster world. Maybe he just wants to have some excitement in his life.

Xiumin looks at his own cards. Luhan looks at his own. What are these? Element cards. Not some sort of spades and hearts, no joker, they even have the Loch Ness Monster here! What else, Dracula?

The human is so focused on his cards that he doesn't notice someone walking right next to him. He sniffs the air a few times. That smells like... like candy. Sweet, sweet, strawberry flavored candy.

As he moves his head to his right and a little bit down to find where the delicious scent comes from, his face is met with someone's crotch. Well that was unexpected. If Luhan was not surrounded by monsters, he would sure stick his nose there to find out what is it that oozes that sweet scent of lust and candy.

Sehun raises his knee on Luhan's lap and smiles to the human as he starts playing with his hair with his other hand, the other hand soothing his shoulder. Luhan looks up at the monster's playful smirk and seductive eyes. Okay okay, he would lie if he said he wasn't aroused by this.

Sehun leans nearer to his head, to place his head on his shoulder and _sit on Luhan's lap_.

Okay, now the human is a bit troubled by too much contact. Although he does smell very nice, very sweet.

Xiumin takes a card from the left overs pack from the table and places it on the table as the starting card. It's an element card, fire. Xiumin places element card water on it.

Now Sehun is helping Luhan out by pointing at one card in Luhan's hands. The human doesn't understand why, but he goes with it and places the card on the one on the table. Xiumin looks at it with a thoughtful look on his face and Luhan wonders, did no one see that Sehun helped him? Or is he allowed to help him?

Xiumin places Dracula card over the earth card Luhan placed before. Sehun points at the Loch Ness Monster card Luhan is holding. Xiumin strikes back with a water element card, and Luhan places two fire cards at the same time.

The monster raises his eyebrows. This is impressive, truly. Luhan wonders if anyone pay attention to Sehun helping him out. What even is the logic in this game? They're just slamming cards on the table without any logic!

After a while of slamming cards on the table, Sehun whispers in the human's ear, "You win. Say it out loud."

"I... won?" he says, or more like wonders. Sehun smiles proudly when draping an arm around him. Xiumin raises on his seat and bows for the human, truly noble about his being.

"Congratulations, human Luhan, you completed the task and are now free to enter and leave The Monster Den as you wish and proceed to the monster world."

Luhan also gets up, or tries to, but that stays as a dream because of the monster sitting on his lap. He doesn't seem willing to move, why is this monster so pushy?!

But how on earth did he win? That makes zero sense.

"Thank you, I guess."

Xiumin smiles but then walks right next to the human to untangle his brother off of him.

"Noooo hyung don't take me away from my daddy!" Sehun whines when trying to grasp onto Luhan's clothing. Da- Okay now Luhan flips the table in his mind. Daddy?! Why is this _monster_ calling him _daddy_?

His face feels a bit hot. He's pretty sure it's red by now.

"No! A human cannot be your daddy!" Xiumin disagrees when pushing his bratty little brother on Yixing. "Yixing is your daddy, and no arguments! I am not going to listen to your complaining!"

Sehun huffs in anger when glaring at his big brother who's staring him down. Luhan is alternatively looking at the three, the crow-winged man, the bird nest haired man and the horn haired boy. He seems to be younger than the others.

Xiumin turns to the troubled human and bows to him slightly. Luhan now stands up and swipes his clothes from imaginary dust. He's still in his KFC work attire... a red blouse with a name tag and blue jeans. But the cap... it's gone. Where did he put it...?

"I am sorry if my brother's a bit pushy. He's just excited about everything new. I bet you don't have weirdos like him in your world."

Luhan looks at the boy who's now wrapping his legs around Yixing and hugging him like a koala baby. Yixing is smoking weed and starting a new card game with D.O and a new guy who sits at the table.

He would lie if he said that Sehun didn't impress him, but he would also lie if he said he hasn't seen anything like that in the human world.

"It's okay. I've seen worse. And experienced."

"If he ever gets to you", Xiumin starts with a sigh. "Then there is nothing worse."

Luhan doesn't buy that, but whatever. He makes his way to the bar to experiment on new alcohol flavors that probably just make his tummy upset - or all the better, make a mutated hand grow from his stomach.

Well as he sits on the stool, the bartender comes up to him. First, she blinks her eye a few times, waiting for him to say something to her.

"I won", he exclaims with a happy smile. Now her eye widens.

"You actually beat him in The Ruler?"

"Yup."

"Damn. It's been a while since a human has completed the task", she says, but shrugs. She takes a glass and pours some exotic flavors in there with the alcohol as well as ice cubes and a strawberry. "This one's on the house. Welcome to The Monster Den, human."

Luhan smiles to her brightly, taking the glass in his hand.

"Thank you. May I ask what currency you use?"

"Well mostly we trait things. So if you want anything from this world, your most worthless pennies are worth a lot in here. So you can use those."

Now he exhilarates. He'll live healthy here.

Except... what the hell is in his drink? It looks like there's some tadpoles.

Ew! Luhan tries not to cringe when looking at there. But hey, this is the monster world and Sehun's crotch smelled like sweet strawberry candy, can these tadpoles be actually something delicious?

Well, now or never. Luhan takes the glass on his lips and takes a really small sip.

Ew! It doesn't remind him of the sweet strawberry candy scent at all! This tastes like rotten fish!

He starts coughing loudly to get rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth. As he does, the bartender just laughs at him.

"Looks like you got the bad flavor in the first sip of the Lucky One. Try another."

That did not sound like the bartender, however. Someone is sitting right beside him, now sliding a hand up and down his thigh till it lays on his crotch. Luhan tries hard not to choke, but that seems to be the opposite of what's happening right now.

The human raises his head to look at a creature smiling seductively to him. The creature seems to be a lady, maybe, at least they have huge boobs. Jeez, they're actually pretty big. Like the size of two melons. Instead of her face, Luhan focuses his look on her boobs.

"Hey! My eyes are up here! Pervert!" she slaps him across the face. Luhan holds his cheek. The creature slapped him with two hands... Two out of four. "Men are always the same!"

Luhan's face heats up when people stare at him with disgust in their eyes.

"Y-your hand is on my crotch!" he tries to reason. The lady rolls her eyes. When looking at her face more closely now, Luhan notices that she has about seven eyes. She's black and a bit furry. Reminds Luhan of spiders.

"I was just wanting to have a nice time with someone new..." she sighs as she pulls one of her hands off of Luhan's crotch, much to the human's relief. "Ugh! Why am I such a drama queen?! Why can't I even let a man stare at my huge breasts to compensate that I touched his crotch?"

She leans on her arms and cries. Then the bartender gives her a drink and pats her black hair. Luhan sits a bit closer to her.

"Hey! Cheer up! Don't cry! I didn't mean to hurt you", he tries to make up for his doings. The spider lady waves her hand and takes the drink in one of her hands to take a sip of her drink.

"No, no, no... I broke up with my boyfriend a month ago and I thought that maybe finding someone new to hook up with would make me feel better."

"Hey, there's no need to rush things."

"Nobody even wants to love me! Everyone only cares about my boobs and the fact that I have four hands", she cries. Luhan places a hand on her back and draws comforting circles. This is very awkward and he wants her to stop immediately.

"Don't say that! I'm sure someone will love you. I mean, you're beautiful! Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

She giggles a bit.

"You really think so?"

"Yes! Any man looking for a soulmate would rush to you! I bet they're having a fight right now."

"Thank you, human. You're very sweet."

Luhan smiles to her brightly. She takes another sip of her drink and finishes it before getting up and proceeding to the dance floor to dance to the beat of brutal dubstep.

Luhan lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He takes a sip of his drink unconsciously to find out it doesn't taste so bad this time.

"What you did just now was really sweet", the bartender exclaims. Luhan waves his hand as if saying it's nothing. "She comes here every month to complain that she broke up with her boyfriend. She dates guy a week and then she eats them. Then she goes to find a new one and eats that one too."

Luhan makes a disgusted face to her. That's sick, and disgusting. Well she seemed like a spider so Luhan guesses it's what her instincts tell her to do.

He sniffs the air a few times. He smells... the sweet strawberry candy scent. Maybe it's nothing, but maybe it makes him want to eat candies. As he now tries the drink, it tastes like sweet strawberry candy.

Delicious.

But as he puts down the drink, happy that the drink now tasted good, he licks his lips at the same time as he feels a hand on his shoulder, almost causing him to bite his own tongue off. Slowly he moves his head a bit to the side to see a delicate hand on his shoulder, massaging him.

"Daddy", says the sweet voice behind him.

Oh no. Luhan thought he was over this. What does he want from him?!

Sehun clings on Luhan's side as he sits on the stool right next to his. He moves right on his side and giggles cutely while leaning his arm on the table, opening his legs and letting his sweet strawberry candy scent invade Luhan's thoughts, his mind, his body. His hormones start to work way too actively.

Luhan draws in a breath as he looks away from the boy who caresses his arm.

"Wasn't that guy Yixing supposed to be your daddy?" the human asks to get away from Sehun. The monster giggles on his side and shakes his head.

"That's what hyung wants. I want a new daddy."

Luhan rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his drink. It tastes like coke this time.

"I cannot be your daddy. I'm a human."

"New things are exciting!" Sehun bounces in his seat. "I've never seen how does a human look under all that clothing..."

Luhan gulps. This is not what he wanted. But the scent... is driving him mad. He doesn't want to be in this situation and he sure as hell doesn't want to hook up with a monster who calls him daddy. What kind of venereal diseases might monsters carry?

No, he doesn't want to have sex with a monster.

Sehun snaps his fingers and the bartender comes to him immediately.

"I want my usual", he says and she makes him a cherry pink drink. Luhan narrows his eyes.

"What is that?" he wonders. Sehun shakes the drink in his glass and looks at the human with seductive eyes, a cute smile playing on his lips.

"This is a strawberry milkshake."

Oh.

Luhan looks down at the counter and takes his own drink in his hand to show it to the monster.

"Then what is this?"

"That's the Lucky One. It has Exotic Ingredients."

"What are these exotic ingredients?" Luhan asks in amusement. Sehun chuckles and calls the bartender.

"Show him Exotic Ingredients."

And she takes out a bottle with the name 'Exotic Ingredients.' Luhan then understands what Sehun meant.

"When you drink the Lucky One, it tastes different every time you drink it. That's why its name is the Lucky One, cause if you're the lucky one, it tastes good."

Now that makes sense. Luhan nods his head approvingly.

"Then what about The Ruler? What was that all about? Why did you help me?"

"The Ruler has no rules. The ruler of the game is the one who knows how to stop before the other, but not too soon. The ruler is the one who rules the game."

Luhan narrows his eyes. That made zero sense to him, but whatever. He'll let it pass, since this is the monster world. Nothing seems to make sense here. He points his rather annoyed look to the boy who clings onto him.

"Then why did you help me? Why do you keep calling me daddy?"

"Because you're hot!"

Wow, so shallow. So shallow.

"How old even are you?" the human wonders.

"I just turned 19, I'm a big boy already!" Then why doesn't he act like it? "How about you, Lu Daddy?"

Luhan shakes his head. Why did it have to be a monster who calls him daddy? Why none of the humans called him that?!

"I'm 25."

"You have a funny shirt, Lu Daddy."

"It's my work attire."

"It's funny", he giggles. The human has to admit, Sehun has pretty cute laughter. "Try more drinks."

Okay, if Luhan knows something about creatures in general, he's pretty sure that Sehun is trying to get him drunk. Well he guesses he should try a few more drinks, for fun. It can't do bad for him.

"You have something to recommend?"

"Yes. Try RUN. It makes your head go woah and its name comes from the feeling that you want to run to the bathroom in the morning to throw up."

Sounds like fun! Sehun is already buying one for Luhan. And he gives the bartender a hair clip. A hair clip! Where does she even restore all this bullshit she gets from the customers?

Sehun gives the drink to Luhan and smiles to him seductively. His hand is playing on the human's thigh, caressing up to his crotch. What's wrong with these monsters, Luhan wonders. Why do they all want to do something sexual with him?

"Sehun!" Xiumin's scream is heard from across the pub. Luhan almost exhilarates, yes! The damn pushy monster will get off of him! Xiumin flies to them but Sehun pushes himself against Luhan so his brother wouldn't separate them.

"No hyung! I want Luhan to be my daddy!"

"You're not the judge of that! He is a human and doesn't even like you! Look at his relieved face when he saw me coming here!"

"But hyung!"

"No buts! Yixing is your daddy cause he is a monster like us, a human cannot be your daddy!"

Sehun stomps his foot on the ground when he reluctantly gets up from his seat and runs away to the bathroom. Luhan is not sure if he heard the boy cry. Poor monster...

Xiumin sighs deeply as he pinches his nose bridge. Luhan looks at him with big eyes, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I'm sorry. Sehun is like that because he's infected with the Cupid's disease", Xiumin tells but is already leaving the situation, leaving the human dumbfounded. Luhan turns in his seat to look at the bartender who blinks her eye, a smile on her lips. She offers him a RUN.

"What does that mean? That Cupid's disease?"

"Those infected with the Cupid's disease are usually very sexually active and creatures get crazy over them because of the sweet scent their body oozes."

Oh so that's the scent that invades Luhan's nostrils and makes him high. He nods his head a few times as he takes a sip of RUN. Wow, that has some kick in it. It's so bittersweet Luhan almost chokes on it. It's kind of horrible but also kind of good so he takes another sip. And another. And another. Till the world around him starts spinning.

Uh-oh. Luhan is screwed. He drank too much and is now high as fuck. The bartender seems to be very attractive suddenly. Her breasts... become almost as big as the spider lady's. Her eye... seems suddenly seductive.

Luhan shakes his head and tries to focus. He looks down but suddenly he has a tentacle dick. How is this...?

The world around him turns out to be way colorful than it actually is. The world around him has... colors. Neon colors. So many colors.

"Oh fuck", he hears someone cursing. He gets up to walk to the person who just cursed. The boy who called him daddy. That cute Daddy's Little Monster shirt on him... That cute black choker... Ugh, Luhan wants to choke him.

Sehun walks to Luhan and looks at him with worry in his eyes, but Luhan looks at him with half lidded eyes, smiling.

"Follow me."

Okay, Luhan doesn't mind. That sweet strawberry candy scent is enough for anyone to start following him. You don't have to see Sehun, you can smell him. That's exactly what Luhan follows, his nose, and his hormones.

And so they open the door to the monster world. That looks funny. The monster world looks like it's filled with rainbows and such! Oh, look, a pony! Ah sweet, a green tentacle monster is riding it.

Maybe taking another sip of RUN wasn't all that good idea. Now he and Sehun are crossing a bridge made of mittens over a pink strawberry milkshake river. There are sharks, oh so disgustingly green, like garbage sacks.

Flowers! Luhan almost bends down to pick one, but Sehun quickly pulls him off of the flowers.

And then, lastly they enter a house that's made of gingerbread! Ah it looks so sweet with all the pastel candies attached to its walls and all the pastel colored dead animal heads decorating the sides of the place. Luhan wants to taste it, how delicious might the house taste like?

He's about to take a bite of it, but Sehun quickly pulls him off of the wall and leads him inside.

Oh, cool, a pool! It's filled with blue paint and piranhas.

"Evening, Sehun", a cat-monster greets the boy. Sehun smiles to him and waves, but doesn't say anything as he's too busy dragging Luhan up the stairs so he wouldn't kill himself.

As they reach the 5th floor, Luhan feels like his legs are killing him. He's quite sure the stairs kept bouncing like jelly under his feet.

Sehun however, does not let him rest and they proceed to a room. Cool, princess bed and an aquarium.

Luhan takes a hold of Sehun and throws him on the bed. Good for Sehun, it actually is a bed. He looks up at the human with big eyes as the latter jumps on him, starting to suck on his neck. You see, Luhan thinks that Sehun is a lollipop, he wants to taste the sweet strawberry candy flavor, and he's willing to taste Sehun everywhere until he finds it.

Sehun doesn't mind, Luhan is happy to hear moaning as his kisses lower and lower while he's trying to look for the sweetness. He takes the monster's pants off of him and kisses down his thigh slowly, as the scent gets stronger. The scent is too strong as his head is finally between his legs and with a simple last kiss on the inside of his thigh, he eventually passes out.


	2. Sweet Strawberry Candy Scent

Luhan wakes up to a horrible headache. Owie...  


He snuggles against the softness under his head.

Wait a minute. Why is it soft? This doesn't feel like a pillow.

He touches it, and he squeezes it. Now this soft thing he's leaning on is moaning as he massages it.

Oh. He raises his head to see that his head is indeed on Sehun's butt, and the latter under him is only wearing pink lace panties and the tight t-shirt. Daddy's little monster. When Luhan's face is faced with Sehun's butt, he finds out that the scent is strong. The scent is very strong.

But he really doesn't want to keep his head in one's ass.

The boy under him giggles a bit as he suddenly jumps away from his butt.

"Humans really are curious, aren't they?" he giggles when slowly turning around and proceeding to lean against the headboard of the bed. His hair are a bit messy and he bites his lips, Luhan now notices how sharp teeth the monster has.

Well something about his last night visions were true. The bed they landed on, is indeed a pink princess bed. On the headboard is a text 'Fucking Pretty Princess'. So that must be Sehun.

Luhan wonders how the scenery looks in someone other's eyes. He, leaning on his arms, between Sehun's legs. His brown hair are messy and his eyes are burning. He sniffs the air a few times, that scent! He has to get away from Sehun's crotch!

"Poor daddy", the monster says affectionately while caressing Luhan's hair. The latter looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Humans probably aren't affected with the Cupid's disease. I bet their ass doesn't taste as good as mine."

Luhan shakes his head. What the hell is Sehun talking about? How does someone's ass taste like...

But as he swipes some saliva off of his mouth and licks his lips, he tastes something... sweet. Something like... candy.

Oh no. It can't be. Oh no he didn't.

Sehun chuckles to his horrified expression.

"Did I taste good, daddy?"

He.

Did.

Not.

Eat.

A.

Monster's.

Ass.

In.

His.

Sleep.

...Right?

Luhan raises his head and stares into the distance. You could see his face turning green.

"Where's the bathroom?" he asks while looking around himself. This room is a mess, clothing everywhere. Well at least Luhan has his clothes on himself, he's glad about that. There's only two doors, one to bathroom, one outside the apartment. It's just a studio, there's no other rooms than this and the bathroom.

Sehun points his finger to the other door.

"Run", he says and Luhan does as told. He doesn't look where he steps, as long as he gets to the toilet and throws the door open. Thank God monsters have the same kind of toilets! Luhan can grab on the seat and throw up.

That is some weird looking liquid he's throwing up. It doesn't look very normal.

But even so, all he can think of is...

Did he hook up with Sehun? Why is the boy so calm about this?

When he said he wanted to come to the monster world out of curiosity, he didn't think he would sleep with a monster the first night he's there.

Out of all the drunk stories Luhan has to tell, this one is the most bizarre.

Sehun walks to him in the bathroom and pats his back calmly. He hugs the seat tightly while throwing up, not sure if Sehun's touch is calming him down or the opposite - making him even more sick to the stomach.

Now Luhan understands why the drink's name is RUN. That's a pretty horrible drink in his opinion. But it tasted good though, really delicious.

"It's okay... It'll be alright..." Sehun says calmly. Luhan doesn't understand, why is he trying to calm him down? Aren't monsters supposed to... not care?

After Luhan's been throwing up for a while, he can finally look up. Oh wow, the bathroom is very pink. It's clean and it's pink. Weird about the place is that, it's not organized, but it's clean. There is no dirt nor dust, the stuff are just laying everywhere. Luhan doesn't exactly understand how does that work but it's okay, he doesn't have to.

"Did", he starts, but apparently throwing up so much didn't do good for his throat and his voice. Sehun helps him up and leads to the bed, seating him on the soft mattress.

"Just wait here, I'll get you some tea and breakfast. Most human as possible."

And then he leaves Luhan to catch his breath on the bed. He stares at the monster's ass he walks to the kitchen to get something for him from the kitchen. He makes bread with some butter and ham on it. Then he boils some water for tea.

But Luhan, he just keeps looking at his ass. Just how is it that round and amazing? He's probably never seen a guy with an ass like that in the human world.

There's a jar of eyeballs laying on Sehun's kitchen counter. The boy just casually takes one from there and eats it. Luhan stares at him scrunching on the eyeball, that is so disgusting. And here he thought this monster was nice. Maybe he wants to... eat Luhan, like the spider lady?

He shakes his head. After all, he wouldn't really care cause he has no future in the human world, so whatever.

Sehun makes the tea and brings the breakfast to him on a plate. He smiles sweetly when giving the things to Luhan, the other smiling back to him.

Sehun sits right on Luhan's side when the older is trying to have his breakfast! Why this is not nice at all. He accidentally drops some tea on his lap and sighs in frustration.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." the monster hides a bit behind his hands. Luhan waves it off. It wasn't all that much.

When his throat is feeling a bit better, he can finally speak up. "Did we... You know..."

"Did we..." Sehun looks at him with big eyes, tilting his head a bit on right while biting on his lower lip. "...Do things?"

"Yeah, did we?"

Sehun nods his head a few times, a smile on his lips. He giggles cutely, but Luhan is not fine with this.

"But it's not like we did a lot of things. You just insisted on eating my ass. You kept undressing me."

Luhan feels his cheeks burning as he looks at the ceiling. He sighs very deeply and closes his eyes, this is not fine.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried to, but you were very persistent. Besides, you were really good at it so I didn't want you to stop..."

"...You used me?"

"No! Didn't I just say that I tried to kick you off of me but when you pushed your tongue in me I--"

Sehun shuts himself up. He has his hands crossed between his legs that he's now nervously swinging from side to side. Luhan narrows his eyes when pointing his look to the monster.

"What do you want from me?"

Sehun blinks a few times innocently.

"What do I want from you?" He seems a bit aroused by the way Luhan's intimidating him. It's so hot...

"Yeah. What do you want with me?" Luhan asks as he grabs Sehun's arm tightly, making the latter gasp. "What's your objective?"

"D-daddy I-I-"

"Stop calling me daddy!" he yells and stomps his foot on the floor. "I know that something's going on. You're just waiting for me to fall for you and your pretty body so you can stab me in the back!"

Sehun looks at him with disbelief. He lets out a shaky sob. "How can you accuse me for something like that...? Just because I am a monster doesn't mean I am a killer! This is why we don't let you in our world, you think we're going to hurt you!"

The monster boy gets up from the bed to cry in the bathroom. He leaves the door open and looks at himself from the mirror, fixing his hair and makeup. His skin never starts to look old, his skin is not the same as human's. It doesn't go bad even if wearing makeup all night all day.

Luhan stares at him in the bathroom, hick ups leaving from the boy's lips. Wow he screwed up, but he still doesn't trust Sehun.

"Then how did you get those eyes in that jar? You must have got them somehow, and that usually kind of requires scooping them out of someone's head."

Sehun's eyebrows furrow in anger as he walks back to the bed. And he slaps Luhan right across his face.

Okay, maybe he deserved that, he's not sure. But Sehun is pissed.

"If something bothers you, just ask away! Don't make assumptions that I'm scooping them from someone's head!"

"Then how do you get those?!" Luhan yells while holding his cheek. Sehun sits next to him, now a bit more confident and less scared about the situation.

"I... I know you must be skeptic about the monster world, but we are actually not that bad. We're just different from your world. I like eyes. So I buy them from a friend of mine, or sometimes I get them as a gift."

"But how do they get those?"

Now Sehun chuckles and slaps his shoulder playfully. "This is the monster world, silly! Don't you think there are monsters who can pop their eyes out easily and grow new ones to replace them?"

Okay.

Luhan now looks forward and facepalms to himself. He thought that this boy was scooping eyes out of their heads to eat them later, when in reality, he's eating spider monsters' eyes who willingly give them to him.

Okay, maybe the monster world isn't all that bad as Luhan thought. Much less death and sick playing with dead human bodies happening here than what he thought.

"Look, I'm very sorry that I thought like that about you", he apologizes as he looks back to the monster. Sehun smiles a bit and shakes his head to show it's nothing, many people must have had stereotypes about him.

Luhan looks out the window that's right next to the bed. The sky seems to be black.

"Is the time here the same as human world?"

"Yup. We use both 12-hour clock and 24-hour clock."

"What time is it now?"

"Hmm, a bit over 9 in the morning."

In the morning? Luhan can't believe it. He chews on the bread and walks to the window to look outside.

Holy shit. The sky is dark, in fact it's pitch black, but the city is lighted up. This looks just like Seoul, but dark and less busy, yet more colorful. The monsters, they're different from people. They're beautiful, freaky, scary, human-like, creatures, animal-like... Luhan is in awe.

His jaw is dropped to the ground as Sehun walks to him. The monster catches him in a hug and snuggles against his side. Now the human doesn't care about it as he's lost in the beauty of the monster world.

"Welcome to the monster world, daddy. If you need anything you can just ask me", Sehun says when placing a kiss on Luhan's cheek.

Yup, this must be a dream. And the best drinking story ever.

Luhan chews on the bread and sighs. This is not bad, it doesn't taste weird. It tastes like the bread from the human world, from his home.

Talking about home...

Luhan takes out his phone and checks the connection. Sehun chuckles to it.

"The phones here work just like they work in the human world. In fact, you can send texts to people from your phone and even take pictures, but you are not allowed to send pictures and you cannot call. It's just static if you try to do that."

Luhan understands why he isn't allowed to send pictures. Of course humans can't all find out about the monster world.

"Okay, okay. So, I've been here for the night. I think I should send my big brother a text that I was at a friend's place so they won't start worrying about me." Sehun snuggles on his side when he starts to type the message after stuffing the last bits of bread into his mouth. He walks to the bed to sit on it, Sehun not leaving his side once. He just wants to be glued to Luhan.

"Do humans always have to tell their family where they're going? I mean, you're 25..."

Luhan huffs at Sehun's comment. It is a bit embarrassing that he's sending a text to his 29-year-old big brother that he was out the night.

"When can I go back to human world?"

"The portal opens only once in a week."

"If I stay here a week, they might think I have a girlfriend."

"But daddy I'm a boy."

Luhan narrows his eyes at Sehun's comment and stares at the wall with a not surprised look on his face, feeling the warmth of the boy cuddling on his side. He's thinking of ways how to get rid of Sehun.

And now his tea is cold. Great. Just great. Wonderful.

Someone knocks on the door. Sehun throws the door with a ball that's laying on the floor and the creature behind it peeks in. It's the cat creature! They have fluffy ears and whiskers. They seem to be a man, as Luhan thinks so from the way their body looks.

The cat steps into the apartment and chuckles cutely when seeing Sehun clinging on the human. Luhan himself doesn't much appreciate the situation and a judgy monster.

"Aw, you're having a quest?"

"Yes! This is my new daddy Luhan. Daddy, this is Chen."

Chen bows for the human but the only thing Luhan is thinking of is the question; does Sehun change daddies like socks?

"Hello, human Luhan. I am Chen the Cat." Luhan bows for him a bit to act polite. Then the cat turns to the other monster. "I was just delivering you a message from your parents. They wish to meet you tomorrow evening at a dinner with all your family."

"Oh! Tell them I'm coming. I would never miss out on family dinner." His smile is very genuine.

"Sure do! You two keep having fun", he says before closing the door and winking at them. Sehun giggles and hides his mouth.

Luhan blinks a few times in confusion. Oh, what is he even thinking about, he _is_ the confusion. The monster on his side is pulling him down on the bed with him.

"Daddy daddy! Can you eat my ass like you did last night?"

Luhan shakes his head a few times rapidly.

"Of course not! I did not come here just to eat your ass!" He tries to reason and get off of the monster but Sehun spins them around, so that he straddles Luhan's lap. He bounces on him a little bit.

The human looks at the other with narrowed eyes. Sehun is trying so hard. He crawls up Luhan's body, so he's sitting on his muscular chest, trying to ooze his scent far enough to catch Luhan's nose. Of course, this monster is just all about daddies. Why couldn't it be a normal human being is the only question in Luhan's mind right now.

Sehun traps Luhan under him. He places his arms on either sides of Luhan's head, looking down on him. He tries to look seductive and he does succeed, but Luhan just doesn't like the way he's been forced to eat ass.

"You like my scent, don't you?" he asks with a smile. "You do. Everyone loves my scent."

Just as Sehun's caressing Luhan's cheeks and staring at him with such an affection, forcing Luhan to stare at him back, the door open. Yes, the door opens and someone can save the human from his certain doom!

"Sehun!" Oh it's his brother Xiumin again. Ain't he making this into a drama. The younger monster hangs his head low in embarrassment while Luhan seems relieved. "We talked about this yesterday! I told you to keep your hands off of that human! Let him be, alright?! He didn't come into this world just to act like he was your daddy! So get off of him!"

Sehun does get off of Luhan, but just to stomp his feet on the floor. His brother is looking at him from head to toes with disgust evident in his eyes, but it hurts the younger one. Luhan could almost imagine how awesome would it be to have popcorn here with him.

"Stop bossing me around, will you?! I am an adult, I can do what I want! I don't have to listen to you, I can make my own decisions!"

"Well your decisions are wrong! What would your mom and dad say if they found out that you hooked up with a human?!"

Hooked up? Wait a minute, wait a minute. Luhan sure as fuck didn't _hook up_ with Sehun, he just ate his ass in his sleep! That doesn't count!

"And what if they found out about what kind of underwear you use?! Everyone can see through those!" Xiumin is now standing right before Sehun, poking his little brother with his finger and looking at him with disgust from head to toes. "You're a disgrace to our family! Even carrying that disease!"

Luhan could see tears packing in Sehun's eyes as he keeps stomping his feet on the floor, before tears finally spilling from his eyes. The human actually feels his heart aching for this.

"This disease hasn't made my life any harder or worse! Ugh I hate you! Get out of my life!"

"I'll get out of your life if you get out of our family!"

Luhan wonders if he should come between them. Sehun is already crying so much that he has to hide his face in his hands, but Xiumin just stretches the band of Sehun's panties and lets it slap on his skin.

He decides to man up, so he stands up and walks to them. He takes a hold of Xiumin's hand so he stopped doing that. The monster glares at him and he gulps, now a bit afraid for his life.

"Guys, stop this!" he starts, looking at both of them alternatively with a little bit more confidence. "You're brothers! You're supposed to support each other! So what's the matter, huh?"

"You?" Xiumin asks as if it was obvious. Luhan rolls his eyes, of course. Without him the brothers wouldn't be fighting.

"I mean, hey, what you just said to each other was really mean. Sehun, you don't hate Xiumin-"

"I do! I hate him!" Sehun stomps his feet on the floor as he shows his crying face to Luhan. The human shakes his head and looks at the young monster with comforting eyes.

"And Xiumin, you don't actually think Sehun's underwear is that bad-"

"I do! Look at those! He's such a slut, everyone can see through those!"

"Okay now boys", Luhan tries to calm them down, now draping his arms around both their necks. The monsters look at him with a bit annoyed looks on their faces while glancing at the floor every once in a while, just why is Luhan trying to solve their problems? "You two are brothers. I also have a big brother. He really thinks I am a baby, and when we were younger, he used to tell everything I did to our parents. Well, I was quite the trouble, so I decided that I should just stop being so reckless. And my brother on the other hand, started to babysit me less. Then we apologized to each other for being big old sacks of dicks."

Sehun and Xiumin glance at each other, now seeming to be more calm about the situation. Luhan gives himself a medal in his own mind, look at him go! He's already solved monster fights and cheered up these creatures.

"So, Sehun, you should maybe stop being so reckless and careless, and Xiumin, you should maybe give some space to your little brother. Sometimes we little brothers do things like these just because we can't have the space we want."

Now the brothers look at each other in the eyes and smile shyly. Xiumin is the first one to hug it out. Luhan sniffs a little bit, such a beautiful scene happening in front of him.

"I'm sorry baby brother. I don't want you to leave our family. You know that we all love you, alright?" Xiumin says in a calm voice. Luhan needs to turn around and take some support from the wall. His eyes are starting to water too.

He hears Sehun sniffling, "It's okay hyung. I know my place in our family."

"But you do understand that having a relationship with a human is not a good thing?"

"I understand hyung."

"And that your daddy must be another monster?"

"Yes, hyung."

The brothers stop their moment immediately as they hear a sniffle and a shaky sob from their side. Luhan is looking away from them, back facing them, crying silently. Damn these monsters go straight into his heart. All these things that he feels for his big brother now came out in their conversation. God he misses the old times.

When feeling a hand on his shoulder, Luhan jumps. First he looks at the monsters but then turns his head away immediately.

"...Why did you come here?" Luhan asks from Xiumin.

"I was on my way to look for you, actually. Chen told me that Sehun was having a human guest."

"...Why were you looking for me...?"

"Because!" the monster whines when showing up to Luhan's face. The human turns around but there's Sehun. Why can't he have some privacy? "I thought you would want a tour around Black Seoul. You know, since you're new to the monster world."

"Black Seoul? That this place's name?"

"Yup. Black Seoul, because the sky is black, but this is just the reverse side of your human world Seoul." Luhan nods as he understands it well now.

Xiumin walks to the door and knocks a few times. Luhan wipes his eyes from the tears.

Two monsters come into the apartment, and suddenly Sehun jumps into his bed, under the covers to hide himself. The monsters come to the bed, trying to rip Sehun away from there.

The human is confused, what is happening? What are these monsters going to do with Sehun? And why is Xiumin just looking at them with a judgy look on his face? The monsters put some clothes on the boy when they catch him.

"Nooo hyung!" Sehun whines when the other monster takes him on his shoulder. Sehun kicks and hits him but to no avail. Xiumin looks at him with a smile and waves his hand as the two monsters proceed to take Sehun away from his apartment.

"It's time to go home, baby brother."

"No! Daddy! Tell him to stop!" the boy whines, but the door is closed and he's taken away. Xiumin just wraps his arms on his chest and turns to the human who looks at the door with a horrified expression on his face.

Why did they take Sehun away? Are they going to hurt him? What home?

Xiumin utters a laughter to Luhan's expression before draping an arm around his shoulder. He knocks on the human's head a few times in a playful manner.

"Oh, humans, always so negative with their thoughts. You think they're going to hurt him? No chance."

"Then where are they taking him? Why?"

"Those two are our brothers. Yeah, you guessed it - home, is where our parents live. Sehun doesn't actually own this apartment, but he lives here most of his days. He likes to spend time in The Monster Den and so does he like to spend time with daddies. Unfortunately, he cannot do that at home. So I bought this place for him. This is his second home, his place. It's my duty to take care of him. And now it's the time for him to stay grounded! In his own room at home!"

Luhan nods a few times. Well these monsters have really taught him not to assume anything.

"Okay... I understand why. He has been quite the trouble."

"Oh, I'm sorry if my brother was a bit pushy. Did he take advantage of you?"

Luhan thinks back to when he asked Sehun did he use him.

"Not really. You see, I was drunk and he wasn't strong enough to pull me away from him." Wait. That sounds like they had sex. "I mean, we didn't have intercourse or something, I mean, you know-"

Xiumin laughs at him and waves it off.

"You don't have to explain to me. I know I know, it's the disease."

Luhan smiles painfully.

"Okay, if you're ready to go, I would like to show you around Black Seoul a little bit. I'll show you a place where you can sleep the nights. I believe you don't want to sleep every night next to my brother. I guess you have a life in the human world too, so you better leave the monster world next week. You're welcome back anytime, since we know you. But you're also welcome to stay away."

Luhan nods again. Everything is very clear to him.

"So, when is the portal open?"

"It's open only for a limited time. It opens right at 11 every Thursday night, and closes after ten minutes. So you have ten minutes to pass the portal."

He nods again. Xiumin is opening the door for him already.

"So, wanna go out?"

That didn't sound like he was asking him out, but whatever. Luhan has already found out that the monsters are not the kind of creatures who just talk politely, no, the monsters flirt all the time.

Oh well. He guesses the city isn't that bad.

They walk downstairs and it's pretty much just like human world. The paintings on the wall are just... pretty aesthetic. Luhan is sure that one of them looks just like Sehun. Maybe the painter painted him.

He's wondering why is the painting also featuring strawberries.

The two walk outside, and Luhan is in awe. The city is pretty damn amazing. Neon signs, street lights, taxis and cars just like in the human world, but there are just less of them. Black Seoul is less populated than the real Seoul with half. Luhan likes it, less people... or creatures.

They go to a shop and Luhan finds all kinds of exciting things to discover. Some things he has never seen in the human world, like clothing that makes you look like another monster. So that's pretty cool. The clothes are in different shapes and sizes, and there are several shops for different kind of monsters. Tentacle monsters, spider monsters, animal monsters, human-like monsters, big monsters, small monsters, anything you could think of! Every single kind of monster has their own shop for their body shapes.

And in the evening they go to a restaurant. It's a very nice, sophisticated restaurant. Xiumin orders roasted small rodents with some earthworms. Luhan almost throws up but tries hard to keep it in him. The chef knew how to make human food so Luhan was safe and ate some Korean dish. He had to admit, it tasted pretty good before he knew what kind of ingredients were used. He didn't have to know that the soup had some frogspawn in there. Xiumin just laughed at him as he looked like he was choking.

When it's already night and Luhan's exhausted, Xiumin finally brings him to a hotel. The entrance looks very human to Luhan, nice decoration with dark red, very romantic. Hopefully Xiumin is different from his brother and doesn't want to know how do _humans look under all that clothing_. Maybe it's just Sehun's disease talking and he just can't help himself.

Xiumin walks to the reception and takes a bag of gold from his pocket. Weren't things exchanged here?

"A room for a week. For one."

"Okay, here is your key card for room 111. Enjoy your stay", the monster in the reception smiles. Luhan smiles back to him before taking the key card Xiumin hands to him.

They walk up the stairs to find the room 111. Xiumin comes to the room with Luhan who immediately drops down on the mattress. It's so late, he's so exhausted from all the exploring and the headache he still has from Sehun. He's gonna have to live with it.

"Weren't things exchanged around here?"

"Well yeah, you exchange things like drinks at a bar, or clothes or something like that. But for food at a fancy restaurant or some big delivery or rent, you need gold. That's what we work for. We have a lot of it, so you don't have to worry. I'll make sure you're enjoying your stay here, but mostly you can get anything from just exchanging. So visitors like you could easily manage."

Luhan closes his eyes. That's already too much information for the day. He rolls on his side as Xiumin laughs at him. The monster walks to the window to close the curtains. Then he walks to the door and switches the light off.

"Good night, human." With that he leaves Luhan alone. But the human did not hear him, he's already asleep.


	3. Family

This is not a vacation.

Luhan is not on a vacation.

He is in a different world.

And it's a whole different story. He has no idea what to do when he has no one here with him. He thinks of going to The Monster Den to go meet some monsters, but let's face it - he's pretty lost without someone telling him where to go. He knows this side of Seoul like his own pockets, but in this world... He's kinda scared of what he might come across to.

He sits up on the bed and looks all around himself. Ow his head. How do the monsters even get up? It's pitch black here. The sun doesn't shine.

Slowly, he goes to the window to open the curtains. Yes, it's day, already 1 in the afternoon. He didn't think he'd sleep this long, but he's really not the judge of that. He adores the scenery. This is a really nice place... Beautiful view to Black Seoul.

He sits beside the window and keeps staring outside. Monsters are strolling in the streets. There are shops open. Monsters are selling food. It looks different from human food.

He decides to wait for a little bit and chill in his room. He bought some snacks with Xiumin, so he won't starve. At the meantime he can also send texts to his boss that he's out the city for a week so he won't be able to come to work.

A few hours fly by before he finally does get up. He takes a quick shower and would change his clothes if he had something to change to. The monsters have worse sense of smell, so Luhan guesses no one will mind if he smells a bit like sweat.

What else could he do than help some monsters, just like yesterday and the day before that? That's right, absolutely nothing.

So he makes his way downstairs, to the lovely reception area. He smiles brightly to the receptionist and makes his way outside, only to find the mailman struggling with a really big package. As he is a gentleman, he helps the monster by opening the door for him. No wonder it's a bit heavy for the monster, since he's very small. He has mouse ears and when he says "Thank you", it sounds like beeping.

"You're being really nice to me, human. This is the hotel every human always comes into, and it's nice that you've also settled with this place", the small monster thanks. Luhan smiles brightly and nods a bit to him.

"Glad to be of help. I really like this hotel, it's neat."

"As I thought you would think", the monster chuckles. Of course, since every human has liked this. "I have a request for you. Would you mind helping me with something?"

Luhan shrugs, "What is this something you need help with?"

"Just a small task at the post office. I have a really big package for a big family, and I just don't have the strength to carry it. The family lives right across the street from the post office, so you can easily bring the package to them. I will pay you in gold if you do it."

He doesn't even have to think twice, he loves helping monsters! He smiles to the smaller one.

"Sure, I'll do it."

"Great! You can come with me to the post office, and then I'll give you the package. I will be there in the office while you're delivering the package."

Luhan follows the small mouse monster outside the hotel and into a van. It's a nice white van and on the side of it, is a really cute pink elephant with some letters in its hold. The human chuckles to it, this world is much brighter than the one he's living in, even though there's not any natural light. The monsters have brought the colors here themselves in this darkness. It's like everything was on drugs.

"What brought you into the monster world?" the monster asks when starting the van. The van is a little too small for Luhan, as he has to crouch so his head wouldn't touch the ceiling when he's sitting. He tries not to look clumsy, but he's practically swiping everything on the ground as he moves his hands. He decides to keep his hands on his lap.

The monster is looking at him impatiently. True that he forgot to listen when he was too focused on not being clumsy.

"Why are you in the monster world?"

"Oh... I just... saw this one alley I had never seen before and then I saw The Monster Den and just went in there... I had to beat a test and with the help of a monster, I passed."

"Oh, you mean you won Xiumin at The Ruler?"

"Yes."

The monster seems to be rather shocked. Luhan doesn't understand why.

"Wow, not many humans pass the test."

"Probably cause it's all bullshit. I didn't understand the catch of the game but Sehun helped me."

"Sehun?" and that name catches the monster's attention. Luhan slowly turns to look at him, but he can't look back as he's driving. "That Sehun?"

"Yeah, that Sehun... Xiumin's little brother Sehun."

"Oh boy, you must've got lucky", the monster exclaims when fanning his face. "That monster has some fine piece of ass, and don't get me started on that scent! Sadly, he has never called me daddy. He only calls daddy those people whom he likes."

Luhan is a bit disgusted about this info. "Really? He called me daddy the first time he saw me."

"Damn! Son!" the mouse honks the horn once and exhilarates. Luhan opens his eyes wide and looks at what's wrong with him, unconsciously moving towards the car door. "Tell me how does it feel? How does it taste like?"

Luhan furrows his eyebrows and gapes his mouth open. He has noticed that the monsters really appreciate Sehun's body.

"Uhm, what feels like what? What tastes like what?"

"Dude! How does it feel to fuck him? How does his ass taste like?"

"Uh, well, we did not fuck. He drugged me and I ate his ass in my sleep." He feels his cheeks heating up. Things you could never say in the human world. _I ate his ass in my sleep._

"You were with Sehun and did not fuck him?" the monster looks shocked. Less than Luhan though. "And how on earth did you resist something like that?"

"Well, you know... He was so pushy... and..."

"He must be sad now. Everyone always wants to be with him. He has never been turned down."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"Monsters line up, waiting for Sehun or Kai to call them daddy. Don't get me wrong, I would be fine if I got some of Kai's ass instead of Sehun."

Luhan still feels nauseous. Why are these monsters like that?

"Of course, if my wife let me, that is."

Okay now Luhan's eyes widen so wide they almost pop out of their sockets.

"You have a wife?! And you dream about those guys?!"

"What?" the monster glances at him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Won't she be mad at you if you did... fuck with those guys?"

"I tell you something son. If Kai or Sehun called my wife daddy, I would let her fuck them with pleasure. It's called love."

Luhan shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Things these monsters call love...

"Okay... I don't know if I wanna hear more."

"You don't have to. We're here", the mouse smiles as he stops the car. Luhan looks around himself. Thankfully, there's no traffic in Black Seoul. The post office's parking lot seems very neat. Like, there are some plants. Luhan wonders how do the trees survive here.

They get out of the small van and Luhan hits his head on the way out. For that, he curses himself for not staying shorter. Why did he have to grow tall?

Oh no. Even the post office is small. The mouse monster fits in easily, but Luhan has to be careful not to hit his head on the ceiling. h

Letters and packages are in neat piles and organized perfectly.

"And here is the package", the monster thinks aloud when giving Luhan a huge package. Well, huge for him, but not huge for Luhan. The human carries it without a problem. "Just take it to that big house across the street. And uhm, knock on the door. Someone will throw something at it and then you can go inside. Just give the package to anyone who comes up first, alright?"

Luhan nods a few times. This seems easy. Unless something weird happens or the monsters are eating humans. This is the monster world, another world in ours. Anything could happen. You never know.

He takes the package and walks outside with an effort. The box seems to have something soft in there. Maybe a fur? Maybe... but do monsters have a winter?

The house before Luhan is rather big. The door is tall, it's huge compared to the post office across the street. Oh well, he decides to knock on the door.

Someone throws something against it and Luhan proceeds inside. He doesn't say anything at first, he's not sure how to act. The entrance is totally empty from everything! There is nothing but huge stairs in the middle of the room, leading upstairs. Then there are four frames leading to rooms, which Luhan has no idea what to call them.

"Uhm..." First, he makes sure that his voice still works. "Hello! You've got a delivery!"

No one seems to come there, but he hears noises from his left. So, he decides to make his way there. There should be someone who signs the package so Luhan could leave on his way.

"Hello..." he still tries while walking to the room.

As he walks there, he's met with a family dining before a huge table. There's a literal human-sized crow and three ladies sitting right next to him. Then there are four boys and four girls, all different kinds of monsters, but everyone resembling a bit like their crow father.

That's when Luhan doesn't want to know how monsters make babies.

And also his eyes widen from shock as he hears a familiar voice...

"Dadd- I mean- Luhan!" Sehun screams as he runs up to the human. The latter looks at him with wide eyes. If he had known this mansion is Sehun's parents' home, he would have kept a distance. Also look at Sehun wearing decent clothing.

"Human!" the father crows when standing up. Sehun immediately glues onto Luhan's side and Xiumin rushes to his help.

"Xiumin, Sehun, why is there a human in our home and why do you seem to know him?" the lady with demon horns and a red skin asks.

"Mom, this is Luhan", Xiumin tells to the demon lady. "Luhan is a human who beat me in The Ruler at The Monster Den." Compared to his mother, Xiumin seems to be way less red.

"Can Luhan please stay with us for the dinner?" Sehun asks as he crosses his fingers. He clings on Luhan's side and begs from all his family.

"But human", the father speaks up. Luhan gulps. "Why are you here?"

"I... the mouse across the street wanted me to deliver this package here... I just need you to sign it and then I'll be on my way."

The father is already stumbling out of his seat. Sehun shakes his head rapidly when Xiumin is trying to take him off of the human. Luhan himself feels like a kitten who won't be released from a little kid's tight embrace.

"No! Mom! Please can Luhan stay? Please?" Sehun begs from his mother. Luhan has no idea who is that but he's glad that the father finally takes the package from him and signs it. The glare he receives after that doesn't make him feel very welcome.

Everyone's heads turn to a white, tall lady with long black hair and ram horns. Her eyes are black. She looks like Sehun. Luhan has only one thought in his mind: beautiful.

She's silently looking at the table before raising her head to look at the human in the eyes. She is so beautiful. And she doesn't care about the whole family staring at her, she's calm.

"If my little boy wants him to stay for the dinner, then he can stay for the dinner." Her voice is deep. Luhan gulps.

"I don't understand why does this slut always get everything she wants", the third lady with long golden hair huffs. Her ears are pointy and her skin looks slightly wooden. A wood elf, as Luhan decides to name her.

"Her child, she can decide", the crow says. The wood elf huffs again. Sehun smiles greatly to all of them at the table and hugs his father quickly.

"Thanks dad."

"No thanking. You can do me and your mother a favor by helping to clean the table afterwards."

Sehun decides not to be grumpy about it. After all, he gets to eat with a human. Luhan sighs deeply, he wanted to leave, just like the rest of this family wanted. Everyone except Sehun.

"Have a seat, human", the crow says when waddling back to his own seat. "So your name is Luhan, as Sehun said. My name is Curo. These are my wives, Sasha, who is Sehun's mother, Sweetcake, who is Chanyeol's, Darlene's, Jihoon's and Irene's mother." He means the wood elf. Luhan looks at each child. Wow, they really look like their parents - like crows living in a tree. Chanyeol has black hair, and his skin looks a bit wooden. He has crow wings, but they're much smaller than Xiumin's. "And last but not least, Xi, Xiumin's, Jimin's and Jin's mother." These children look like they're really cool people. Jimin looks really sweet but she has black crow wings, just like Xiumin, and she has those small demon horns. Jin must be some kind of discoloration, since his crow wings are white instead of black and his skin, well, it's grey. Those three do not look like siblings, except that they all have those crow wings.

Luhan says hi to all of them but forgets their names immediately. Hopefully monsters don't take it too bad.

"You have a big family", Luhan exclaims when sitting to the end of the table where he can take a look at each one of them. He's sitting right beside Sehun and Xiumin.

"Yeah cause dad has three wives", Sehun says before anyone else can open their mouths. Luhan smiles a bit to him.

"I figured that much."

"I'm the youngest of our family", Sehun keeps talking. The human smiles to him and nods his head a little bit. Without he even noticing anything, is Sasha landing a plate before him. So he's really staying here for the dinner, hm?

"Thank you, you're being very nice to me."

"Just because my son likes you", she whispers. Then she's off to her seat next to her husband. Luhan keeps an eye on her. She's so calm. She's so silent. How is her son such a brat? Maybe she's spoiled him so much...

For a moment Luhan decides to stay quiet and eat, since Xiumin and Sehun are not talking to him. When he looks closer at what the heck is in the soup, he sees worms there. His eyes widen and his face turns green from disgust. Carrots, worms, vegetables in a soup? What else? There's even some slices of apple and pineapple!

Luhan feels like throwing up when looking at the food. He must be crazy for wanting to try, just out of curiosity, if it was good nevertheless. The drink with tadpoles really made an impression on him. And Sehun eating eyeballs, he doesn't know which things are true and which are lie.

So he takes a spoonful of the soup and tastes it. It... it... tastes just like chicken soup. Except that the worms in his mouth feel really bizarre.

"Who made this?" Luhan wonders when taking another spoonful.

"Mom", Sehun says proudly.

"No she didn't you brat", the wood elf huffs. Again. "She just helped Xi to do it."

Sehun rolls his eyes when taking another spoonful of the soup. The human notices that the monster seems very attached to his mother. That's kind of adorable.

"Darlene and Jihoon are the oldest. They're twins." Luhan thinks it's cute how Sehun tells all these things so eagerly. It's adorable. "And then is Xiumin. They're all my half siblings but Xiumin has always been like my real brother. He takes care of me-"

"Why are you telling this human all this?" Darlene asks with annoyance evident in her voice. Sehun lowers his head and looks down at his lap from the mean response. Luhan looks at him with sad eyes. Poor monster...

Ugh Luhan wants to be back at the post office. Why doesn't he know how to say no? Sehun is so cute and eager, he can't just leave!

"He can talk to Luhan if he wants to", Xiumin snaps. He then turns to Sehun and mouths 'But not hook up with him.'

That's not what Luhan wants either. He doesn't want to be forced to have sex! Who even wants that?

"Hook up with a human?" Jimin asks, as she is sitting right beside Xiumin.

"Hah! I knew it! That's why you know him", Jihoon snaps when pointing at her little brother. Sehun looks at her with pain in his eyes. "You were doing it, and I know you did."

"Don't lie to us, Sehun", Irene says with a concerned voice. "We know it's about your disease. You can't help it."

"Of course it's that filthy disease", Sweetcake chimes in. "A filthy disease from a filthy whore."

Luhan looks at her, shocked to hear her use words like that. Guess there is something evil in the monster world. It must be the same things as in the human world. Pressures. The world is crooked but they think Sehun's disease is filthy. He's nothing more than a boy who loves to hook up with other monsters...

Sehun is slightly whining and Luhan can hear that. His hand holding the spoon is shivering as he starts sobbing silently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"And now the baby's crying", Darlene mocks in a childish manner.

Sasha doesn't wait another second as she's rushing to her baby, drying his tears and telling him it's okay, he doesn't need to cry. Luhan feels his heart aching again. That reminds him of his mother when the older kids bullied him. His heart is in pieces and he whines when looking at them, almost crying. Xiumin looks at his ugly expression with slight disgust.

"It's okay baby don't cry", she says to her son who's now facing her and dries his tears with a napkin. "It doesn't matter that you have that disease. We love you all the same."

"Speak for yourself", Sweetcake huffs.

"That's enough", Curo speaks with his deep and calming voice. "Don't bully Sehun."

"Human", Xi calls for Luhan who immediately dries his teary eyes and looks at the lady. He smiles a bit to show that he's listening, but Xi doesn't seem so smiling. "You are not a monster. You don't judge Sehun by his disease. Please help Sweetcake and Sasha and their children to understand each other."

Luhan sighs. He clicks his fingers once and stretches his neck. Oh boy, this again. He's going to be the best monster therapist.

"Well, as a human I can tell that we have similar problems. Okay nowadays we don't have three wives and big families, especially in the city. But that's beyond our point. I think there's nothing wrong with Sehun. He's just eager to talk to me since I'm..."

Luhan doesn't know what to say anymore. Since he's his daddy? No, that doesn't sound acceptable thing to say. But then again, what is acceptable in the monster world?

"...A human. And we just met so I don't know anything about this world. There's so much yet to experience. As the youngest, he must be quite pressured to appeal to all of you. Think of how pressured he must feel. Let him live."

The last sentence came out a bit too demanding. He takes another spoonful of the soup, which tastes good. He thinks he's going crazy if this crap he's eating tastes delicious.

Sweetcake huffs yet again. Sasha hugs her son tightly. It's adorable. She's like two meters tall, even taller than Sehun.

"You heard the human. Let Sehun be", Curo says. The rest of the monsters mumble to themselves and take a spoonful of the soup.

To change the subject, Irene speaks up, "Maybe Luhan could stay the night? You know, cause he's new to the monster world."

The worst case scenarios pop into Luhan's mind. He led to a guest bedroom. Sehun coming into the bedroom with him. Someone other than Xiumin opening the door to the room. Screaming and running to dad. That huge crow they call dad. The dad beating Luhan to death.

All these mothers look mannequin-like. Where did the babies come from?

Luhan's mind is wandering. He sure as hell doesn't want to stay the night here.

"No, no, I'm fine in the hotel where I'm staying", he quickly tries to reason.

"He could stay the night. I mean, we have a lot of fighting between these three", Curo means the three of his wives. "Sweetcake is always snapping at Sasha and Xi gets mad at them for not cooperating."

Sweetcake is fuming. Luhan sighs deeply. He's not a puppet.

Xiumin turns to look at the human with pleading eyes. "I know I gave you the place to stay, but this is urgent. Please, help my mothers."

He sighs deeply again. He's like a therapist.

"Okay okay, I will stay..."

"Yay!" Well that sure as hell lightened up Sehun's mood. Some of the ladies glare at the youngest, but he's okay now. He doesn't need his mother's embrace. So Sasha leaves to her own seat.

This is gonna be a long night.

***

After the dinner Luhan goes back to the post office to receive his reward and then he will go back to the mansion. The mouse monster is waiting for him, tapping his foot against the floor rapidly. Luhan awkwardly scratches his nape when he sees the monster, looking at him with angry eyes.

"Just how many hours does it take for you to deliver a package?!" the monster questions. Luhan takes a few steps closer to him.

"I'm really sorry I... got caught..."

"How did you get caught?"

"I uh... Well, you know who lives in there, right?"

"Yeah, Curo and his wives."

"Well they were having a dinner... All of the family... And Sehun kind of didn't want me to leave..."

"Oh!" the monster's eyes widen. "So, you thought now was the great time to do it?"

Luhan pops his head up and looks at the monster weirdly. "What? You thought I- No! I would never do that on duty! He just wouldn't let me go before the dinner was over and ugh..."

"Hmph", the small one huffs, now walking to the counter. "Well, a job is a job. I'll lower your pay since you're gonna get the ass anyway."

Luhan shakes his head and sighs in defeat, let the monster think he's gonna do it with Sehun. He won't do it though. Sehun is a weird little monster who could give who-knows-what diseases to humans.

The monster offers him a small bag of coins. Luhan thanks him and then crosses the street, to the mansion. Just then his phone rings. Right in the middle of the road. He quickly dodges a tiny car that almost runs over him, although it went the speed that it would only slightly bump on Luhan. The human could do more damage to that tiny car than the car to him.

Luhan takes the phone in his hand and stops right before the mansion's front door. It's his mother trying to call. He cannot answer. Sehun said that the voice will turn to static.

So he presses the red button and decides to send a text message.

_'Mama, don't worry about me. I'm in Daegu. You remember that I wanted to have some peace? Yeah, I'm on a vacation. So don't worry about me. I will come home in a week.'_

Before going inside, he takes a look at Black Seoul. It's beautiful. Dark yet filled with colors. Everything he could have seen in his dreams...

Everything, except... Well... Maybe in his nightmares...

"Luhaaaaaaaaaan!" Sehun screams when running to the human who just opened the door. Luhan sighs, he has to bear with it. And Sehun wraps his arms around the older one.

"Oh for the love of God", he swears. Sehun takes his hand in his and is ready to lead him up the stairs. Luhan has no idea where are they going, but he's guessing it's the bedroom. "Where are you taking me?"

"I want to show you my room."

Of course. It's the bedroom. What wrong has Luhan ever done in his life to be treated like this?

The young monster leads him up the stairs and into his room. It's filled with baby pink and baby blue things, oh, the whole room is like it was meant for a baby. But rather than being all clingy and horny and slutty, he sits on the edge of the bed and looks at the human with a pout. Luhan tilts his head on the left, what could this monster possibly want?

"The house is filled with bad monsters, daddy", he says with a pout. Luhan raises an eyebrow. "Everywhere I go, I will hear someone screaming at me."

Now that's just too sad.

"Will daddy stay the night next to me? So the bad monsters would stop bothering me..."

Luhan kneels in front of him and takes his hand in his own. He looks up at the young monster and furrows his eyebrows.

"Who are these bad monsters? Why are they bothering you?" Sehun shrugs.

"Bad monsters under the bed and in the closet. They keep noises."

"What kind of noises?"

"They growl and say things... They want to hurt me. But only at night. Because the scent is strongest at night."

Luhan should've guessed it. It's probably just like, neighbors, creeping into Sehun's room in the middle of the night.

"Okay, I can sleep here with you."

Sehun jumps up and crushes him into a tight hug. Oh boy, it's gonna be a long night.

***

Just as Luhan expected, the night is going to be long. Sehun is asleep, a leg around the human and his sharp teeth in Luhan's shoulder. They're not exactly sharp like, not razor-sharp. They're more like all his teeth were corner teeth.

But there is not a single monster in this room aside from Sehun. It's just darkness and Sehun's strong scent. It's really strong. Luhan now understands why he couldn't keep his mouth off his ass that night.

Silence. It's weirdly, very silent. He doesn't even hear the noises of the city. Are the walls so thick? Is the window too? Probably, since he can only hear the tinnitus in his ears. And Sehun's heavy breathing.

Sehun's body shivers a little bit. He whimpers. Luhan's eyes widen when he hears those noises. He looks beside him at the younger one who now moves his mouth off Luhan's shoulder and sucks on his shirt instead. What the fuck is happening is the only question in Luhan's mind right now.

He hears steps from outside the room. Just outside the door. Someone is walking.

Luhan's breath hitches in his throat. He looks at the door with wide eyes, even though he can't see a thing. There is no source of light.

Someone tries the door knob. Luhan unconsciously shifts closer to the young monster who keeps those noises. Luhan wants to slap his mouth shut, cause he's terrified. His heart is beating faster, and he can feel it in his ears, his head is dizzy and he can't think clearly. He shivers a little bit.

The playing with the door knob ends. Squeak, and the door is open. Luhan doesn't have a blanket on him, it's just Sehun. Maybe, he should protect the younger one from the upcoming danger, but he really wants to have the blanket to himself to hide.

Steps. Someone almost stomps on the floor.

Luhan closes his eyes and tries to breathe like he was asleep. Even though he can feel someone's presence right in front of him. It's creepy.

Someone's warm breath lands on his face. Luhan tries to pretend sleeping so hard, but the monster in front of him opens their mouth and laughs a little bit to him. What's so funny?

The monster drops on the ground. Luhan breathes heavily. He can hear the monster creeping under the bed, to Sehun's side of the bed. Their body drags on the floor. Luhan keeps on track where the other's going.

But then, they stand before the window. Luhan looks at there with terror in his eyes when the monster slowly slides on the bed, to hug Sehun from behind. The young monster kicks his feet and whines, but the other monster now hugging him just kisses his neck softly.

"Shh", is their voice in the dark. Luhan looks on his right to see someone's long hair on Sehun's skin. "Don't worry baby, I won't hurt you..."

That... that voice sounds so familiar. Luhan remembers hearing that voice in the dinner table. The monster that keeps harassing Sehun in the night is...

The human quickly reaches for the table lamp, turning on the lights. The scene in front of him is actually pretty sweet, she's keeping Sehun in her tight embrace, kissing his neck and the younger squirming, trying to get off of her arms.

"...Irene...?"


End file.
